In polymer stabilization vertical alignment (PSVA) technologies, it is necessary to add chemical monomers into liquid crystals. During an alignment process, the chemical monomers irradiated by ultraviolet light are polymerized into polymer bumps for curing the liquid crystals to form a pre-tilted angle. A PSVA process comprises: applying a series of voltages to a substrate such that the liquid crystals are tilted under an electric field in order; keeping the voltage constant and simultaneously applying ultraviolet light on the liquid crystals to polymerize the chemical monomers; and curing the liquid crystals to form a pre-tilted angle.
With respect to PSVA products, an alignment process generally has two methods: A. Array probe curing (alignment circuit on a side of an array substrate), wherein a curing pad (metal contact pad) is designed on a side of an array (array substrate), a power-up pin contacts the curing pad to power up a display panel for alignment; and B. Color filter (CF) probe curing (alignment circuit on a side of a color filter substrate). Because the power-up pin directly contacts the CF substrate, the side of the array is designed without any curing pad. Signals on the side of the array pass through gold (Au) dots and are directed to the array.
With generation progression of product lines from the 6th generation to the 8.5th generation, and then further to the 10.5th generation, each substrate may accommodate more and more display panels. With respect to the method of array probe curing, each display panel has a set of curing pads. Especially, to gate-on-array (GOA) products, the number of curing pads would be greater.
Furthermore, when alignment is implemented, curing pads with the same signals are designed from connecting to one another to prevent issues of missing array inspection and quality downgrade.
With respect to the above issues, fixtures of probe bars needed for inspection have been required in high standards. Excessively long and large probe bars easily result in poor contact between a pin of the probe bar and a curing pad, which causes poor alignment and downgrade of screen quality.
As described above, in the conventional PSVA display panel, the liquid crystal motherboard comprises more and more panels, alignment circuit needs more curing pads, and each curing pad needs to be connected to a probe bar through a corresponding pin such that the number of pins increases, which raises the risk of poor contact between the pins and the curing pads.